La Révolution des Légumes
by THE Minimoy
Summary: Gwaine erre dans les couloirs du château de Kaamelott en proie au pire fléau que connaît l'humanité… La faim ! Mais qui pourra le sauver ? Oh mais n'est pas Merlin avec une assiette de nourriture ! Gwaine est sauvé… Enfin peut-être pas.


Coucou!

Je suis de retour! Désolé de n'avoir pas donné signe de vie, mais je suis en pleine"période de partiel" et donc il faudra attendre les vacances de Noël pour que je puisse me donner à fond dans l'écriture.

Alors en ce qui concerne le titre, qui avait laissé certaines personnes perplexes, c'est ma meilleure amie qui en est "l'inventrice". Il a peu/pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire, enfin je vous laisse découvrir. L'histoire est, une fois de plus, possible à lire indépendamment des deux autres, mais normalement elles se suivent (du moins dans mon esprit).

D'ailleurs je lui dédicace cette histoire (For You "Tarte au citron" X3)**  
**

Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des review, c'est super sympa et ça donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire et de donner le meilleur de soi dans les histoires. Donc **MERCI BEAUCOUP** et continuer à me laisser des reviews.**  
**

Cet OS est plutôt cour, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera le sourire et la pêche pour la journée.  
Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**La révolution des Légumes**

Gwaine déambulait dans les couloirs vides du château telle une âme en peine. C'était avec un regard de chiot battu qu'il s'était fait chassé des cuisines, soit disant car il était une « nuisance infâme à l'ordre des plats et qu'il méritait de rôtir avec du persil dans les fe**** dans le plus bas cercle des enfers ! ». Enfin d'après la vieille bique de cuisinière.

Mais heu… Il avait faim et après tout comme il était chevalier il avait bien le droit d'aller chercher à manger. Il avait besoin de force pour combattre les méchants et protéger son roi… Et Merlin bien entendu, quoique depuis qu'il savait pour sa magie, il ne se faisait plus autant de soucis. L'épisode dans la forêt et le spectacle que lui avait offert le sorcier étaient des arguments de poids.

Alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer une énième fois son ventre qui lui gargouillait son mécontentement, une vision divine apparue à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Merlin ! » Tonna le chevalier, un sourire de dix kilomètres de long s'inscrivant sur son visage. Merlin et le repas du roi ! Repas = Manger !

_« Sauvé ! Je suis sauvé »_, pensa Gwaine, qui préparait ses mains au méfait qu'il allait commettre.

Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, le sourire de Gwaine proportionnellement diminuait.

Quand Merlin arriva à hauteur du chevalier, ce dernier faisait carrément la grimace.

« Gwaine. Content de te voir. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Des légumes…. IL n'y a que des légumes. »

« … Oui, ce sont des légumes. Tu sais ces trucs qui poussent dans le sol et que les fermiers cultivent toute l'année. » Répondit Merlin.

« Mais tu veux empoisonner Arthur avec ? Je ne vois pas l'ombre d'un morceau de viande »

Merlin éclata de rire, et Gwaine qui faisait toujours la tête, se permis de sourire à son tour, heureux comme tout de voir le sorcier aussi jovial.

« Il faut bien que de temps en temps ce crétin royal avale quelque chose de bon pour son corps. Et puis manger un peu moins de gras lui assurerait de pouvoir continuer à rentrer dans son armure. »

Ce fut au tour du chevalier d'éclater de rire. Il imaginait trop Arthur, obligé de se faire rouler sur le champ de batail, incapable de se relever.

Alors que Gwaine tentait de reprendre un minimum de sérieux, Merlin eu soudain une idée. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, s'aidant au passage de sa magie pour repérer toutes formes de vie, il mit son plan à l'exécution.

« Franchement, je ne vous comprendrai jamais. Toujours à réclamer de la viande. Pourtant c'est bon les légumes, non ? »

Gwaine reportant son attention sur Merlin, manqua de s'étouffer. Le sorcier devant lui était en train de piocher dans les légumes du prince et de les manger, de façon totalement indécente, en face de lui. Il suçait et mordillait les légumes avant de les mettre dans sa bouche d'une manière que le chevalier qualifiait de tentatrice, outrageuse, DEMONIAQUE ! Le chevalier était en train de se dire qu'il devait revoir sa vision de Merlin pur et innocent. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui était tout sauf innocent !

« Moi, j'ai toujours aimé les légumes… tu ne veux pas goûter ? » demanda Merlin, tout sourire, en portant un morceau de carotte à sa bouche.

Le sourire qu'eut Gwaine à cet instant fit frissonner Merlin d'impatience et d'envie.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'avaler son morceau de carotte, les lèvres de Gwaine étaient sur les siennes, forçant le passage pour aller chercher ce dernier. Une fois son vol perpétré, il lâcha les lèvres de Merlin, avalant le légume tout en maintenant son regard dans celui du sorcier.  
Merlin fut déçu que le contact soit aussi bref, mais était hypnotisé par le regard que lui lançait Gwaine.

« … Alors ? C'est à ton goût » murmura tout bas Merlin.  
Gwaine fit mine de réfléchir.  
« … Hum. Va savoir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment gouter. IL faudrait que j'en reprenne »  
Et sur ce, il reprit avec passion les lèvres de Merlin, qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement, leur permettant d'approfondir le baiser.

Tout en tentant de garder en équilibre le plat d'Arthur, Merlin se rapprocha au maximum du corps du chevalier, désirant plus de contact.  
Gwaine, lui, laissait ses mains se balader sur tout le corps de Merlin, affamé.

Alors que les mains du chevalier allaient passer sous le t-shirt de Merlin, ce dernier grâce à sa magie sentit que quelqu'un allait arriver, et recula brusquement.

Il lança un regard désolé au chevalier. Ce dernier malgré une certaine frustration n'en voulu pas le moins du monde au sorcier et se permis un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres rougies de Merlin.

« Ne t'en fait pas… On aura tout le temps pour continuer » murmura d'une voix douce et suave à l'oreille de Merlin le chevalier, avant de partir.  
Au détour du couloir, il se permit néanmoins de piquer allégrement dans le plat de la servante qui osait venir les déranger. Et puis il avait toujours faim !

Merlin entra dans la chambre du prince l'esprit complètement ailleurs (dans les bras de Gwaine ) et alors qu'il allait poser le plat sur la table devant Arthur ce dernier se leva de son siège brusquement. Plaquant ses mains brutalement sur la table il produisit un bruit sourd faisant sursauter Merlin qui manqua de lâcher l'assiette où se trouvaient les pauvres légumes qui en voyaient des vertes et des pas mûres.

« Tu l'as revue ! »

« Hein ?! »

« Tu l'as revue ton amoureuse secrète ! Ne me le cache pas ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure! T'as un air encore plus idiot et ton regard est dégoulinant d'amour, de fleurs et de petits cœurs tout roses ! Et t'as les oreilles toutes rouges ! » Finis Arthur tout content.

Merlin se sentit rougir de honte ! Etre si facile à lire ! Surtout par ce crétin royal.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » parvint à bafouiller tant bien que mal le sorcier

« Si si si si ! » Fanfaronna le prince tout content de pouvoir continuer son activité favorite : asticoter son valet préféré.

« Aller crache le morceau. C'est qui ? Une servante que je connais ? Je l'ai déjà vue ? Est-elle jolie au moins ? Et-»

« Stop ! Je ne vous dirais rien, un point c'est tout ! » Coupa Merlin tout grognon, les joues toutes rougies par la gêne. Gêne qui ne s'améliorait pas sous le sourire digne du chat du Cheshire que lui offrait Arthur.

« Et puis tenez ! Mangez votre repas plutôt que de m'embêter. J'ai du travail qui m'attend moi. Si vous n'avez pas oublié je dois encore ranger votre chambre, aller polir vos armes, nettoyer les écuries royales et je dois aussi aider Gaius à faire des remèdes. »

Il posa autoritairement l'assiette sous le nez du prince. Et alors qu'il allait partir de la salle pour aller vaquer à ses corvées il fut arrêté par les plaintes du prince.

« Des légumes ?! »

Bon sang ! Ces chevaliers ! Tous désespérants ! Il suffisait qu'on leur présente un légume pour que ce soit la fin du monde.

« Oui des légumes. Il faudrait penser à manger plus sain votre Altesse, ou sinon vous finirez par devenir obèse. » Finit-il en ayant du mal à dissimuler son sourire et le rire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa gorge.

Et une fois de plus, il s'enfuit de la chambre princière en manquant de peu de se recevoir une carafe.

« Je le saurais un jour Merlin ! Soit en sûr ! » Cria un Arthur fumant de rage.

« N'oubliez pas de finir votre assiette votre Altesse » Lui répondit la voix rieuse de Merlin qui s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Reprenant son sérieux le magicien, laissa son sourire se transformer pour prendre un air de prédateur. Il avait un chevalier à retrouver.

_Dans le réfectoire des chevaliers, à l'opposé de la chambre du prince_

« Atchoom ! »

« Waoouh. Ça c'était un éternuement. Tu devrais penser à te couvrir un peu plus Gwaine. L'hiver est rude cette année »

« Merci mon ptit Léon, ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes soin de moi » répondit Gwaine.

Soudain une idée germa dans sa tête et il se leva.

« Désolé les amis, mais je vais devoir vous quitter. J'ai peur qu'en effet je sois en train de couver quelque chose. Je vais alors voir Gaius pour voir s'il n'aurait pas un remède pour me remettre d'aplomb »

Et il quitta la table des chevaliers.

Il se mit en route d'un air déterminé et d'un pas rapide vers les locaux de Gaius. Il avait un sorcier à retrouver et à cuisiner.

* * *

Alors verdict?

Sinon il y a une suite qui vous attend, mais elle ne sortira pas avant les vacances de Noël (maudits partiels)... Je ne sais pas encore quel titre je lui donnerais, mais je peux déjà vous promettre qu'elle sera rating M avec un beau lemon en cadeau.

A bientôt! Et merci d'avances pour vos reviews!

Biz


End file.
